1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel clamp for locking divided straps into a set position. In particular, the invention relates to a clamp for use on a helmet to secure the helmet straps at a desired size.
2. The Prior Art
Bicycle helmets traditionally have two sets of divided straps on either side of the head. These straps connect via a two-piece buckle either below the chin or on one side of the head to secure the helmet to the wearer's head. The divided straps are brought together at a mid-point and secured in place by a buckle or clip. The divided strap configuration allows for greater stability of the chin strap-helmet configuration. The wearer adjusts the straps to the desired length through the buckle or clip.
One buckle of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,583 to Akeley et al. This patent discloses a hinged strap locking buckle that when opened, allows the straps to be adjusted. When the buckle is closed, the straps are locked into a set position.
Another device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,700 to Anscher et al. This device comprises a main body for receiving the straps, and a rotatable clamping member for securing and adjusting the straps when desired.
While these two devices are adequate for clamping and adjusting the straps, it would be desirable to have a strap adjuster that can be manufactured in one piece and which is easy to operate.